Coming to Terms I
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR][1of2] Something strange mixed with the unknown. Will it make you crazy not knowing what happened?


Coming to Terms  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: General, Angst Rating: PG-13 Summary: Something strange mixed with the unknown. Will it make you crazy not knowing what happened? Spoilers: Maybe Disclaimer: If was so lucky, but nope, I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Scene 1  
  
Nick and Grissom walked up to the crime scene on a Thursday night. It was two in the morning and the rain was about to fall. It was a good thing Warrick and Sara were already at the crime scene before the first rain drops started to fall and evidence was lost.  
  
"Hey, I got casts and some fingerprints from the rear window beneath the bathroom and a cigarette butt from a plant pot. I sent it to Greg." Sara brought the new arrivals up to date. "The window was forced, Warrick's taken it back to the lab and the bedroom, bathroom and hall have been processed."  
  
Nick grinned. "Sounds like you've got everything under control."  
  
Sara sent him an irritated smile as she continued. "The living room and kitchen still need processing and the backyard was checked by Warrick when we got here."  
  
Grissom nodded and turned away from them. He started walking towards Brass, which made Sara and Nick furrow their brows at each other. "What did I say?" She asked softly, clearly affected by Grissom's sudden brush off.  
  
Nick shrugged and started for the house. Sara turned and followed, catching him up at the front door. "I'm sure he's impressed and feeling useless." He smiled and reached out to squeeze her arm lightly. "Good work Sara."  
  
Sara breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Thanks Nicky. I better get back to the lab. Tell Grissom I've gone will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing Sar." He nodded and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Sara found her case and box of evidence in the bathroom. She hauled everything out the back door and towards her car. She placed the box on the floor and then her case as she dug for her keys.  
  
"You did good."  
  
Sara turned to see a friendly face. "Thanks." She unlocked her car and bent to pick up the box. She lifted it into the back, then her case. "How are you?" She asked, slamming the door shut and turning around to come face to face with a blunt object. Everything went dark instantly and a sudden feeling of coldness and a large chill flow through her body.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Grissom pushed through the DNA lab door and placed two evidence bags on the table. "Get through these when you can Greg."  
  
The lab tech looked up and nodded. "Sure." Grissom turned away as Greg reached over his table and grasped the bags. "Hey Grissom." He called, looking at the numbers on the bags. "Where's the rest?"  
  
Grissom looked at the young man with raised eyebrows. "Sara brought them in about two hours ago Greg. You haven't lost them have you?"  
  
Greg stared at Grissom like he had suddenly sprouted three heads. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen Sara since last night." He shrugged and pushed the bags aside. "I'll get to them when Sara's comes through."  
  
Warrick walked past the motionless Grissom and handed Greg some more bags. "Hey man, you get through these fast. I got a feeling we'll get this guy tonight."  
  
Greg looked at the bags and shook his head. "Better talk to Grissom. Need Sara's lot. Don't want to split the evidence up if I possibly can. Make's a mess if I do." He said, pushing them bags towards Grissom's collection.  
  
Warrick turned to Grissom after staring at Greg. Grissom's eye shifted from the bags to Greg, to Warrick to the clock on the wall. His chest was tightening with each second that past. Grissom pulled out his cell phone and punched speed dial #1. After three rings, the answer service kicked in. 'Hi, please leave a message.' "Sara, where are you? You're supposed to be at the lab? Call me."  
  
Scene 3  
  
Sara felt numb all over. Her head was aching and her eyes stung with the bright light piercing trough the fabric that was tied around her head, covering her eyes slightly. It felt like cotton and was nearly see-through; she could barely see anything but the white light.  
  
"Where am I?" She slurred.  
  
No response but a light humming sound from what might be a generator or air conditioning unit. It was warm now, a change from the cold she felt hours earlier. She tried to remember what happened, but everything drew a blank. Her head hurt, but her body was tingling.  
  
"Hello?" She tried again, her voice cracking.  
  
She couldn't move her head, legs, arms, nothing. Everything was heavy, like she was being held down by something. Her hearing faded, making the humming sound like she was under water. Her breathing seemed fine, if a bit erratic from fear, fear of the unseen and unknown  
  
Scene 4  
  
Catherine stood at the reception desk with the phone held to her ear for the fourth time in twenty minutes. 'Hi, please leave a message.' "Hey Sara, give us a ring."  
  
Nick looked at her as she turned. "Nothing?"  
  
"No." She said softly, turning to place the phone down. "Maybe you could drive to her apartment Nicky?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah. Won't be long." He said as he started for the door.  
  
Catherine watched Nick leave before turning and headed for the break room to find Warrick. She found him sitting at the table with his cell phone to his ear. "Hey Sara, where you at? Give me bell." He hung up and sighed. "Where is she?"  
  
"Maybe she went home. Nick's checking now." Catherine told him as she sat down. "Did you go back to the scene. She might be there, you know, checking things over."  
  
Warrick shook his head and stood. "I'll drive over there and look."  
  
Catherine sat back in her chair before pushing herself up and walking further down the corridor to the end. She stopped in the doorway to Grissom's office and watched as he replaced his phone back to it's unit. He sighed and looked up. Catherine raised her eyebrows in silent question. He shook his head and reached for the phone again.  
  
"Who you calling?" She asked gently, moving into the room.  
  
Grissom punched in a number. "A friend." He said cryptically. Catherine bobbed her head once in confusion and watched him silently. He waited for an answer, but wasn't getting one. He reached out his hand for the disconnect button, but stopped.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Grissom sat up. "Mrs Jasper, this is Gil Grissom." He nodded into the phone at the cheery voice. "Yes and no, but I was calling to ask if Sara came home within the last six hours." He sighed and pulled his glasses off. "Thank you. no. Thank you again." He hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Catherine asked.  
  
"That was Sara's neighbour." Grissom told her quietly as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her.  
  
Catherine nodded and smiled. "You know Sara's neighbour?"  
  
"Catherine." Grissom warned.  
  
Catherine held up her hands and huffed. "Fine, personal, none of my business and all that."  
  
Grissom sighed. "I helped Sara find a place when she came here." He offered.  
  
"Oh." Catherine said with disappointment. Then something hit her. "But you still remember that, I mean, that was over three years ago."  
  
He leaned forward and looked at Catherine. "I'm not that old Cath. I can remember what I ate for breakfast."  
  
She sighed and apologised. "She remembered you though." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom chuckled and sat back. "You think that because I know Sara's neighbour that I have to be sleeping with Sara."  
  
Catherine smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who said anything about sleeping with Sara?" She watched as his eyes darted back and forth between hers. She smiled and shrugged. "So, are you sleeping with Sara?"  
  
Grissom looked at her with panic. He was saved from answering when Warrick and Nick walked into the room. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he looked up at the two. "So?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "Mrs Jasper said she hasn't seen her since she left for work."  
  
Catherine looked at Nick. "You know Mrs Jasper?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Of course I know Sara's neighbour." He told her, like it was the most stupid question. Catherine turned to Grissom, but he was waiting for Warrick to say something.  
  
Warrick sighed. "She's not at the crime scene, but her I did find her car."  
  
Grissom's stood up. "Where?"  
  
Warrick turned and followed his boss. They all started for the car park. "It was in an alley. I wouldn't have gone down there, but I thought I'd cut through to drive past her apartment. It's only about 6 blocks." Grissom nodded.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Sara was feeling woozy and sick. She could hardly make anything out. The sound around her was just not making sense and her sight was strained against the blindfold. She still couldn't remember what happened. Her brain was thumping now. Her head pounded incessantly like she was suffering from a hang over.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Her voice was unheard. She couldn't make anything out anymore.  
  
She had no idea where she was or what time it was. Her whole body was heavy for what felt like hours and then it wasn't. She felt cold again, like when she first woke up. or did she wake up? Was she still asleep? Was she asleep?  
  
Scene 6  
  
Nick backed out from under the car and held up a fingerprint lift card. "I got a print, but it could be Sara's"  
  
"Where from?" Grissom asked, standing up from his crouched position across the road.  
  
Warrick and Catherine rounded the car and stood next to Nick. "Could be Sara's. It is her car." Warrick said, looking at the lifted print.  
  
Nick nodded. "I know, but this was on the Sara's cell screen. It was under car." He showed them. "Must have fallen out."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No." Everyone looked at him. "Sara clips her cell to her belt or puts it in her Velcro pocket." He ignored the questioning eyes and took the phone to have a closer look. As soon as he held it in his hand, it rang, making everyone jump, except Grissom.  
  
"Answer it." Nick told him.  
  
Grissom nodded and walked a few steps away. He flipped it open carefully, trying not to disturb still present evidence, although Nick had gotten it all. "Sara Sidle's phone."  
  
"Jamerson Blvd Dr. Grissom. Don't be too long and come alone."  
  
Grissom pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it. Warrick walked over to him and took it to place into an evidence bag. "Who was it?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Don't know. Hung up." He said, turning to the others. "I'm heading back to the lab. Call me in an hour if you have something." He waited for everyone's acknowledgement before heading for his car.  
  
Scene 7  
  
Sara was feeling colder and colder. She could move her fingers now, but she was tired. Sounds were coming back now and she could smell something that resembled sweat or murky sewage water. She couldn't be sure. Her eyes hurt and the aches in her body spread to every bone in her body.  
  
The feeling in her limbs was starting to come back now. She thought she heard a loud bang, but she couldn't be sure. Her neck was sore, but she could turn her head an inch either side. When she moved, her brain felt like it was going to explode from the throbbing in her skull.  
  
Her back was cold now and she could see something. Her blindfold might have fallen off. Her eyes tried to blink back the stinging and watering, but the lights were blinding. Her could move her hands more now and her arms started to move. She felt herself turn onto her side.  
  
Scene 8  
  
Grissom was still trying to figure out the phone call. His brain couldn't put a face to the voice. All he could think was that Sara was somewhere and might be in trouble. He pulled onto Jamerson Blvd and drove slowly down the large road. His foot hit the breaks when he saw Sara. He pulled out his cell. "Cath, call an ambulance and get to Jamerson now."  
  
He jumped out of his car and ran over to the side of the road where Sara was lying, curled up in a ball. "Sara!" He shouted, falling to his knees behind her. "Sara! Can you hear me?" He shook her shoulders and checked for a pulse. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he found one and carefully turned her onto her back.  
  
"Sara?" He whispered, lifting her up and pulling her against him as he pushed her hair from her face. His eyes widened at the sight of the large purple bruise on her forehead and her pale face. "Oh god." He whimpered.  
  
Catherine pulled up behind Grissom's car and grabbed a blanket and her case from the back. She ran over to Grissom and quickly looked Sara over. "Gil?"  
  
"She's breathing." He said quietly. He looked up and lowered Sara back to the ground. "Collect quickly Cath."  
  
"Ok. The paramedics will probably destroy everything." Grissom nodded at her as he shrugged off his jacket and folded it. Catherine watched as he placed it under Sara's head. Catherine scraped under Sara's fingernails, checked for foreign hairs, lightly combed her hair and checked the tread in her shoes.  
  
The ambulance came racing around the corner. It screeched to a halt beside them. "Stand back please." A female paramedic pushed past them and another joined her at Sara's opposite side.  
  
Catherine stepped back with Grissom and watched as they loaded Sara onto a gurney. "Which hospital?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Desert Palm." Came a unison answer as Sara was pushed into the back of the ambulance. "Sir, Ma'am?"  
  
Grissom and Catherine turned to the female paramedic, as she climbed out the ambulance. "Yes."  
  
"One of you can ride with her."  
  
Catherine stepped forward, but Grissom grasped her arm. "I'll go." He said softly. Catherine hesitated briefly, but saw the fear and worry in Grissom's eyes. She nodded and squeezed his arm.  
  
Scene 9  
  
Sara attempted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She was so tired. Her whole body felt cold and she tried to curl into a ball to warm up. She could feel something. Her body started to warm up and she heard something, but could barely make it out.  
  
A breeze blew against her face, her hair clearing from her eyes. She was so tired, but she could now make out some of her surroundings. Her eyes wouldn't open, but she could smell something new. The sweaty sewage smell had gone and was replaced with a familiar smell. Something she associated with.  
  
Scene 10  
  
Grissom shifted uncomfortably in his chair for the sixth time, but refused to move. He had been waiting for three hours and was now trying to sleep. He was exhausted. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the sleeping face of Sara Sidle. She still hadn't woken up.  
  
He sat up from his leaning over position. His head was resting on the mattress, but he couldn't seem to sleep. He was too worried. The doctor still hadn't spoken to him and Catherine was still at the lab with the others. His hand brushed against the blanket as he moved to grasp Sara's hand.  
  
His thumb rubbed across her knuckles lightly as he stared at the blue blanket. He wasn't seeing anything or thinking clearly, he just stared and hoped something would happen to make him feel less useless. He smiled when he remembered the case they were working on.  
  
"You realise how useless you made me feel when I turned up to that house?" He said quietly, lifting his eyes to her hand. He watched his thumb brush her soft skin. "I had to find something to do." He chuckled. "I talked to Brass and he said that you'd already spoken to him." He shook his head and sighed, the smile falling from his face.  
  
Scene 11  
  
Nick looked up from AFIS and furrowed his brows. "Warrick." He said distractedly.  
  
Warrick moved over to him and looked at the monitor. "What you got?"  
  
"In-house match."  
  
They looked at each over and Warrick called Catherine as she walked past the room. She backtracked and stepped into the room. "You got something?"  
  
"Sorta." Nick said, confused as he tapped at the keyboard.  
  
"In-house match?" Catherine asked as she read the monitor.  
  
The boys nodded as Nick clicked at the mouse and a name popped up. "Whoa!" All three crowed in.  
  
Scene 12  
  
A nurse entered the room two hours later and smiled at Grissom. His head was on the mattress and he was actually asleep. She saw his hand wrapped around the patients. Quietly, she checked Sara's vitals and left quickly. The doctor would be by later when Sara had settled in. She was still unconscious and doing fine, so it was not necessary to hurry.  
  
Grissom moved when he heard the door open hours later. He opened his eyes and looked up as Catherine walked into the room. She closed the door after her and moved to sit down. She took Sara's hand and scanned her quietly. Grissom released Sara's hand briefly to rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Find anything?" He asked.  
  
Catherine nodded and slowly met his eyes. "We got a match on the fingerprint."  
  
"From the phone?" He asked. Catherine nodded and seemed to avoid his eyes. "Who?"  
  
She looked at him then looked away. Her eyes were on Sara's face when she told him. "Yours."  
  
Grissom looked at her stunned. He then frowned and looked down at his hands. The only way his fingerprints could have gotten on Sara's cell phone, were. He shook his head. "I was wearing gloves. You all saw. It can't be mine." He stammered.  
  
Catherine looked at him and nodded. "I know, but your prints are on it."  
  
"What does this mean? I didn't do this Cath. You know I didn't.. I couldn't." He took a shaky breath and looked at Sara's hand that was now in his. "What else did you find?" He was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"The evidence I collected from Sara..." She paused and sighed. "A few things tell me that you have nothing to worry about, but."  
  
Grissom's eyes widened. "But what?"  
  
Catherine stood up and looked down at the bed. "Gil."  
  
"Catherine, what!" His voice raised suddenly. He took a raged breath and squeezed Sara's hand.  
  
"The doctor rang the lab. A sexual assault kit was sent to the lab and came back negative." She smiled slightly in relief and watched as Grissom breathed out a long breath as he raised Sara's hand and held it to his cheek. She heard him whisper 'thank you god'  
  
"What's gotten you thinking I did this Catherine?" He asked weakly.  
  
Catherine sighed and sat down again. "I don't think Gil. I know you didn't do this." He gave her a small smile. "But you're all over her."  
  
Grissom winced and sighed. "I know."  
  
She leaned against the bed. "I take that as an answer to my earlier question?"  
  
He nodded hesitantly.  
  
"You can't stay here." She took a deep breath to cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest. "Ecklie has taken the case. He went to the sheriff. We're not working Sara's case. We're lucky he's not disregarding what we collected. He's being reasonable, but he wants you in for questioning."  
  
Grissom bit his lip and looked at Sara's face. "I can't leave her Cath."  
  
"I know." She said softly. "But you need to. Ecklie will have you arrested if you don't." Grissom's head snapped up. Catherine sighed. "That's an automatic dismissal Gil. You need to go. Tell him everything. You have nothing to worry about. You were with us the whole time."  
  
"Ok." He breathed. Lifting Sara's hand, he kissed her palm. Pushing his chair back, he placed her hand on her chest as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered, but he reluctantly pulled away and released his hold on her.  
  
Grissom was about to leave when he remembered something. "Cath."  
  
"Yeah." She turned to him.  
  
"Check Sara's cell phone records. Someone rang me and told me where she was, but the voice said to go alone." Catherine nodded and watched him leave.  
  
Scene 13  
  
Ecklie had been sitting and watching Grissom for about 5 minutes. Grissom just sat and stared right back at him. The minute he stepped into the room, Grissom felt like he had already been convicted. Brass had insisted in sitting with Grissom. He was now sat next to Grissom, staring at Ecklie with an equally dislike towards the man.  
  
"Stop wasting my time Conrad." Grissom said roughly.  
  
Ecklie blinked when Grissom spoke and nodded. "Ok." He uncrossed his arms and picked up his pen. "A few questions regarding CSI Sidle." Grissom nodded for him to continue. Ecklie pulled his notepad towards him and poised his pen. "When did you last see CSI Sidle before finding her at Jamerson Blvd?"  
  
"Yesterdays robbery. We were all working the case. CSI Sidle and CSI Brown had arrived first and CSI Stokes and myself were last to arrive."  
  
Ecklie nodded and wrote the information down. "And you were with someone from the crime scene to when you found CSI Sidle?"  
  
Grissom thought for a few seconds. "I was with CSI Stokes at the crime scene, then Detective Brass. I drove back to the lab after CSI Brown and CSI Sidle had left. CSI Stokes was behind me all the way. I was in the lab the whole time. Greg Saunders, CSI Willows, CSI Brown, CSI Stokes, the receptionists and several lab techs will vouch that I was in the lab from when I arrived back from the crime scene up until the discovery of CSI Sidle's car by CSI Brown." If Ecklie wanted this to be professional, then Grissom wasn't going to let him down.  
  
Writing quickly, Ecklie nodded. "And CSI Sidle's car?"  
  
"The team processed the car while I processed around it. CSI Stokes found CSI Sidle's cell phone."  
  
Ecklie stopped writing and looked up. "That's when the cell phone started ringing and you answered it?"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yes. I was wearing my gloves though. I don't know how my fingerprints got on it. I answered and a voice that I still don't recognise told me to drive to Jamerson Blvd, to be quick and go alone. I did that and found CSI Sidle in the street. From then, CSI Willows and two paramedics are witness that I didn't in any way harm CSI Sidle."  
  
Brass could see that Grissom was getting agitated and upset. He lightly touched Grissom's arm. "It's ok Gil."  
  
Grissom looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ecklie watched Grissom briefly and nodded. "Relax Gil. You can go."  
  
Grissom's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
Closing his notepad and clicking his pen, Ecklie shook his head as he stood. "I know you didn't do this Gil. I'm sorry if I treated you like a suspect. It wasn't my intention. I'll see what the lab's found since you arrived. You can go home or go back to the hospital. I'll inform you and your team soon."  
  
Brass stood up with Grissom and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Go see Sara."  
  
Grissom nodded and rubbed his face. "Thanks Jim."  
  
Scene 14  
  
Catherine turned from the window when the door opened. She smiled at Grissom before turning her eyes to Sara. "She's still sleeping. The doctor will be by any minute with more updates on her condition. You want me to stay?"  
  
Grissom shook his head as he sat down in the chair he vacated earlier and took Sara's hand in his. "I'll be fine."  
  
"How'd it go with Ecklie?" She asked, grabbing her coat.  
  
"Better than I thought. He actually apologised for treating me like a suspect." Grissom smiled sadly and sighed. "He'll contact us if anything comes up."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Ok. I'm going home and then I'll be back. I'm not working tonight, but you are."  
  
Grissom scratched his head in thought. "I'll be there, maybe later than usual if Sara wakes up, but I'll be in."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later." She smiled at him and left them alone. Grissom kissed Sara's hand and closed his eyes as he laid his head on the mattress.  
  
Scene 15  
  
Nick and Warrick were talking to Greg about the robbery case and when no one was about, they lightly discussed Sara's case. Catherine walked into the room and eyed them curiously as they went quiet. "Don't stop gossiping now." She smiled at then and turned to Greg. "Anything on the robbery?"  
  
Greg nodded and turned to get the numerous results. "I managed to get Sara's box load of evidence and got through it pretty quickly."  
  
Catherine leaned against the table and watched as Greg quickly scanned the results. "You did good Greggo."  
  
He smiled and took a breath before starting. "Warrick's window had prints and Jacqui does have a search going. It's taking forever, but if there's a match, Jacqui will find it." He grinned and turned to the printouts. "Several fibres and hairs, but also blood." Every looked at each other surprised. "Didn't realise there was blood huh?"  
  
"No. No traces, nothing to indicate any cuts or grazes on entry. I sprayed the window and the bathroom." Warrick told them as he mentally went back and checked the scene.  
  
Greg looked at the results. "No name. I'm guessing he's not in the database. Newbie perhaps." He handed the sheets to Catherine.  
  
Catherine read the results and smiled at Greg. "Thanks Greggo. I'll check with Jacqui and hopefully we will have some answers."  
  
Warrick followed, leaving Nick and Greg. "How's Sara?" Greg asked.  
  
"Alive." He breathed with a wide smile. "We still don't know how bad, but she's doing ok."  
  
Greg grinned. "Well, I better get back to helping find out who did this. I tell you, it was shock to discover Grissom's DNA on her."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Grissom's DNA was on Sara?"  
  
Greg nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah. Not the sexual kind, but epithelial's" He smiled and shrugged. "Go Griss and Sara."  
  
Nick agreed and gave Greg a high five. "Bout time."  
  
Scene 16  
  
Grissom woke to a heavy head. His scalp was itching. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see an arm. He smiled and registered a hand on his head and fingers combing through his hair. His hand covered Sara's and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He linked his fingers with hers and sat up to move closer to her.  
  
Sara's eyes were still closed, but he knew she was awake. "Hey." She whispered, still a bit slurry.  
  
"Hi." He smiled and brushed her hair from her cheek. "How you feeling?"  
  
She turned her head to him and tried to open her eyes. Giving up almost immediately, she smiled weakly. "Like I drank too much."  
  
Grissom chuckled and let his fingers linger against her cheek. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
She slowly shook her head and breathed out on a sighed. "No."  
  
"It's ok." He soothed, sensing her distress. "You're in the hospital. Desert Palm."  
  
She nodded and turned to him again. She attempted to turn, but found her body too weak. "Oh god, I can't even move."  
  
Grissom stood and helped her turned onto her side. Once she was settled, he sat back down and took her hand. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." She slowly opened her eyes and found she couldn't quite focus. "What happened?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us?" He said softly, running his fingers lightly through her hair.  
  
Sara blinked a few times and managed to focus on Grissom's face. She smiled and reached out slowly to grasp his shirt. She just held it as she closed her eyes again. "I don't remember anything." She sighed.  
  
Grissom nodded and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "It's ok honey, you sleep."  
  
"I'm so tired Griss." She murmured.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly. "I know, just sleep and I'll be here when you wake."  
  
"M'ok." She moaned and drifted back into sleep.  
  
Scene 17  
  
Ecklie stood in the DNA lab, looking at the tox results. He sighed and shook his head. "This might not be good." He muttered.  
  
Catherine met up with Ecklie as he walked towards the exit. "Hey Conrad. You going somewhere?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm going to the hospital. The tox results came in."  
  
She followed him. "And?"  
  
"Come along, I've got to tell Grissom and the doctor anyway." He suggested.  
  
Scene 18  
  
"Rho Hypnol?" Catherine asked.  
  
Ecklie nodded and turned to Grissom and the doctor. "Like you know Gil, it's a date rape drug, but we know she wasn't raped."  
  
Grissom leaned against his hand and frowned at the blanket as he looked down. He was still sat at Sara's side and holding her hand. The doctor stood on the other side as he listened to Ecklie. Everyone thought Sara was still sleeping, but when he felt pressure on her hand and trembling, he looked directly at Catherine.  
  
Catherine could see something in his eyes; worry. "Let's get back to the lab Conrad. We'll come back later Gil. Doctor." Ecklie nodded and gave the doctor his card to contact him with any more information. The doctor followed them out, leaving Grissom alone with Sara.  
  
Grissom squeezed her hand tightly and brought it up to kiss the back of her hand. He moved closer to the bed and brushed back her hair. "What did you hear?" He asked softly, watching her eyes open.  
  
Sara's eyes opened and a tear trickled over her cheek. She closed her eyes as she gasped for a single breath, she couldn't say the words. She didn't want to even think about it.  
  
Grissom grasped her hand in his left as he leaned their hands over her stomach. He leaned into her and kissed her forehead. He knew she heard and he knew she was trying to remember. He had to tell her. "It's ok." He breathed soothingly. "It's not true." Sara looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly and let his hand rest on her head. "No one touched you like that."  
  
She sobbed loudly. Grissom moved onto the bed and scooped her up into his arms to hold her against his chest. "Sssh." He held her shaking body as he rocked her, trying to comfort her the best he could. "You're safe now Sara." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I was so scared I'd lost you." Sara heard his voice break and his body tremble against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. They held each other for so long, that Sara fell asleep. Grissom had dozed off shortly after the shaking had stopped and her breathing had settled. His head leaned back against the wall as his arms never loosened around her thin frame.  
  
Scene 19  
  
Catherine handed Ecklie the cell phone records as soon as she got them. Although she wasn't working the case, Ecklie was being flexible and allowing her to stick around. They both looked through Sara's cell phone records and were somewhat surprised at the amount of calls to particular places.  
  
"112 to Gil's house. 76 to his cell and 43 to his office." Ecklie looked up at Catherine with a huge smile. Catherine laughed and shook her head. Ecklie noted some individual calls that Sara had called before moving onto her incoming records. He snorted and showed Catherine. "This is starting to look very serious." Catherine nodded with a small smile as he continued. "103 calls from Gil's house. 98 from his cell and 65 from his office."  
  
"I'm thinking the 'L' bomb has finally hit." Catherine grinned as she highlighted some single calls made to Sara's cell in the last two days.  
  
"You think." He chuckled.  
  
After an hour of ringing the numbers and getting details, Catherine handed the final three to Ecklie. "I gotta go. My daughter will be up soon."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for your help Catherine." He said as he punched in one of the three numbers.  
  
The first call was from a friend in San Francisco. The second was no answer and the third was a payphone. Ecklie sighed and hung up as he circled the last two numbers. He paged for his dayshift CSI's to meet him at the address for the payphone. He had better check it out in case it was relevant. The kidnapper may have used the payphone and his prints might still be present or any other traces of his being there.  
  
Scene 20  
  
Sara struggled to get up when she woke from a nightmare. She felt weighed down. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Griss." She whimpered.  
  
The weighted moved and she saw light fill the room. "I'm here." Grissom soothed, turning back to her. "You were having a nightmare."  
  
"I'm scared." She whispered, turning her body to hide in his.  
  
Grissom gently rubbed her back and kissed her hair as she shook with fear. "There's nothing to be scared of Sara. I'm right here."  
  
She nodded against his chest and gripped his arms around her. "I want to go home." She sobbed lightly.  
  
"Ok." He hugged her and held her until she calmed down.  
  
Scene 21  
  
Ecklie stood with Catherine outside the main entrance to the hospital. Catherine was worried about Sara and Ecklie was anxious to hear Sara's statement.  
  
"She's still in no state Conrad." Catherine reminded him for the second time in five minutes.  
  
"I know that. I'm just thinking about the perp getting further away while we're waiting." He sighed and started walking towards his car.  
  
Catherine followed him. "I'll ring Gil in an hour. Give Sara some time to rest and then maybe you can get her statement then." She suggested, opening the passenger door to his car and climbed in at the same time as he did.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Catherine." He confided as he started the car. Catherine nodded in agreement and leaned her head back as her eyes lid shut with exhaustion.  
  
Scene 22  
  
Coming Soon 


End file.
